The pharmaceutical compositions which have been used as anti-ulcerogenic agents have been such as atropine, homatropine, propantheline bromide, dicyclomine hydrochloride and other compounds which are structurally dissimilar to the amidinoureas of this invention. Due to the anticholinergic properties of these compounds they are known to produce undesirable side effects such as mydriasis, xerostomia, cycloplegia and other unwanted effects.
Diarrhea is widespread among the world's population. In certain diseases, this enteric disorder can be the cause of a high degree of morbidity and even mortality.
The narcotic analgesics remain the drugs of choice for treatment of diarrhea and dysentery. This group of drugs, however, has serious disadvantages. They possess the narcotic properties of producing sleep as well as analgesia. They also have physical and psychological dependence liabilities. Morphine and codeine remain two outstanding examples of this group.
In 1957 a meperidine derivative, diphenoxylate, was introduced into therapeutic regimen of diarrhea control. This agent possesses morphine-like as well as anticholinergic properties, both of which may be responsible for its anti-diarrheal actions. Diphenoxylate, because of its narcotic properties, is capable of supporting morphine physical dependence in the monkey. Overdoses in children can lead to symptoms and fatalities that are characteristic of the narcotics, e.g. respiratory depression and reversal of morbidity with nalorphine.
We have found novel amidinoureas which are valuable pharmacologic agents possessing useful anti-secretory, anti-spasmodic, anti-ulcerogenic and anti-diarrheal properties.
We have also found that the compounds of this invention are substantially free of the anticholinergic side-effects which accompany this type of agent.
We have further found a simple and effective method for treating duodenal and peptic ulcers.
We have also found compounds which inhibit pepsin generation.
We have also found that the compounds of this invention have an effective degree of muscle relaxant properties which are capable of reducing uterine spasm.
We have further found compounds of this invention to be useful in controlling premenstrual cramps and dysmenorrhea.
We have also found that administration of the amidinoureas of this invention provide a simple and effective method for the treatment of gastrointestinal, spasmolytic, ulcerogenic and diarrheal disorders.
We have found that the amidinoureas of this invention are conveniently prepared.
We have found that the presence of the N-oxygenated group on the amidinourea moiety reduces the basicity of the molecule by a factor of about 1000 and is thereby valuable in that it reduces any cardiovascular side effects which would be present in compounds not having this feature.